


A Few Things Faced

by awest000000



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw a five song fic challenge by Ashwang and decided, hey! That would be really fun! So... Here is my five song fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Things Faced

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, none of these are in time order. They are just in the order the song came on. I don't own the songs or the characters. Also, ignore the words or phrases in the song titles that have to do with gender (she, old man, etc.) So, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/random.  
> 3.Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays.  
> 4.Do five of these, then post them.

**1.** **- _When She Says Baby_ by: Jason Aldean**

Tony had just walked in and took off shoes when he heard Steve.

“Tony? Is that you?”

He sighed and said, “Yeah.” Tony didn’t really feel like doing much. He didn’t really feel like his life was worth it. All the meeting, everyone getting pissed at him… Tony felt as if he shouldn’t even get up in the mornings. He went into the living room, where Steve was sitting on the couch. There was a movie on the TV waiting to play.

Steve took one look at Tony before he was up and towing Tony to their bedroom. He pulled him on the bed and just held him. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Baby, everything’s going to be alright.” Tony felt tears build up in his eyes. “No matter what comes, I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony looked up at Steve and saw a look of concern and love in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. After a few minutes, Tony pulled back and pressed his lips to Steve’s. But Steve wouldn’t let it go too far. He got up and grabbed Tony’s pajamas. Tony sighed and put them on. Steve took his hand pulled on the bed again. They both got under the covers while JARVIS dimmed the lights.

 

Tony quietly said, “Thank you. For saving me.” But Steve was already asleep. 

 

**2.** **- _Ex-Old Man_ by: Kristen Kelly**

Tony was just finishing up in the lab when he decided to go up to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He heard Pepper laugh and thought, _Hey, now I can tell her about my new invention._ Tony jogged up the last few steps when he thought his heart stopped. Pepper was on the couch. With Rhodey. But his hands were sliding up her thighs while they kissed. She had shed her top and was there in only her bra and slacks.

“P-Pepper? Rhodey? What are you doing?” Tony was shocked. How could they? The worst part was that Tony and Pepper were engaged. There was a nearly empty bottle of Champaign on the coffee table.

They jumped apart both instantly became sober. “Tony! I-I, I thought you were in the lab!” Pepper was trying to come up with excuses.

“So you thought you could cheat on me? And Rhodey! How could you do this to me?” Rhodey was at a loss for words. “You know what? Get out! I don’t need you!”

They both got up slowly. Before they reached the elevator, Tony said, “And Pepper… I want my ring back.”

Her eyes filled with tears. She walked over and placed the ring in Tony’s extended hand. “T-Tony, I’m sor—.”

“Just go!” Tony yelled. He immediately turned around and went back to the lab. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and set to work on emptying it. He was halfway through it when Steve came down.

“Tony… should you be drinking?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Don’t judge me. I have a _damn_ good reason for drinking. Pepper cheated on me. And of all the people she could have with, it was Rhodey. So don’t tell me to stop drinking!”

 

Steve didn’t say a word as he walked over, gently took the scotch, and sat down with Tony. He put his arms around him while Tony sobbed and told him what happened. He didn’t realize it, but that was the moment Tony fell in love with Steve. 

 

**3.** **- _The Only Way I Know_  by: Jason Aldean with Luke Brian and Eric Church**

They were in a middle of huge attack. It was taking long ass time but Steve couldn’t back down. He grit his teeth and kept fighting. There might have been an easier way to finish it, but this was the only way he knew. He couldn’t show his fatigue.

The only who saw it was Tony. “Cap, you’re lookin a bit worn down. Find a safe place to rest.”

“Can’t. Gotta keep going.” Steve grunted. It wasn’t just because they needed to win. He was his pride that wouldn’t let him stop. The odds were against them and no one could stop until everything’s gone. He didn’t even know what they were fighting. Some kind of robot.

He almost took a hit. He didn’t see, nor was he expecting it. He was just about to smash yet another bot when Iron Man came in, wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, and blasted up. “Stark, what are you doing?!”

“You may not care about yourself, but others do. Sorry to point it out.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve was yelling so that Tony could hear him.

“I’m talking about—,” he stopped to blast robot coming close, “—how you never take care of yourself during a battle. Its like you’re asking for a death with. And I will _not_ let that happen.” Tony lifted his faceplate for the last sentence.

 

Steve stared at Tony’s face, considering. He decided, to hell with it, and pressed his lips to Tony’s. 

 

**4.** **- _Love Your Love the Most_ by: Eric Church**

The Avengers decided to play ‘Truth or Dare.’ They said it was to inform Steve and Thor what it was, even though Steve already knew what it was. It was Clint’s turn.

“So, Tony. Truth or Dare?” Clint wiggled his eyebrows.

“…Dare.”

“Okay. I dare you to… set yourself on fire!” Clint said, eagerly.

“Oh, you are _on_!” He jumped up and ran to his lab. He came up with a blowtorch.

Only Steve protested. “No. No, no, no! No! Tony, you are not going to light yourself on fire.”

“But Steeeevvee! If I don’t, then Clint gets to call me chicken!” Clint was already making wings from his arms. “See?! Steve, I have to!”

“I’m not going to look.” Steve promptly looked away. Tony grinned and set the blowtorch on low. He set it to his shirt sleeve. After it caught, someone took a picture.

“Steve! Look!” Tony yelled.

Steve quickly turned around and saw his shirt being eat up with the fire. “Tony! Put it out!” Steve started to panic.

“JARVIS?” Tony called up to the ceiling. A fire extinguisher came down from the ceiling and sprayed Tony all over. He looked at Steve when the fire extinguisher went back up and said, “See? Completely unharmed.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and hauled him to their bedroom. He made Tony take a shower and change. After he was finished he saw Steve on the bed waiting for him. Tony went to him and sat on his lap. “I guess its my turn. So, Steve, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth…” Steve was a little wary. When he was a kid, they didn’t do such outrageous things.

“Okay… I was hoping for dare, but I can work with this. Truth… Oh, I got one! What do you love the most?”

“Your love.” Steve said it without a moment’s hesitation.

“Really?” Tony was shocked. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I love a lot of things. My motorcycle, my uniform, cooking, sketching, reading, being on a team, watching movies, and going out to eat are all things I love. But. I love your love the most.” He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Well, do you think they care if we abandoned the game? I believe we have some… business to attend to.” Tony grinned devilishly before he got up and shut the door.

 

Out in the living room, Natasha said, “How much you wanna bet they won’t be coming back?” Everyone laughed and continued the game without them.

 

**5.** **- _Little White Church by: Little Big Town_**

****

Steve and Tony were on the couch after dinner, which Tony had talked Steve into going. Steve thought it was going to be the night Tony finally proposed. He was wrong. They were on the couch when Tony climbed on top of him and started kissing him.

Steve sighed and pushed him away. Tony asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Well, nothing important I guess. Its just… Tony, do you love me?” Steve looked up at him, his face unreadable.

“Of course I do, Steve! Why do ask?” Tony’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“…You keep saying you want to get married. But, you haven’t proposed. You haven’t bought a ring or anything. I don’t know if its because you don’t want our relationship any more serious or if its because you just don’t love me… Or if you’re only with me for sex, and if that’s the reason, then I don’t think we should continue this.”

“Steve of course I love you! I just didn’t know how to propose. I was going to tonight. I have a ring, see!” He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a smooth, silver band with garnets and sapphires outlined in gold. “I’m not the best with relationships, I’ll admit, but I’m not with you just for the sex, although it is fantastic. I’m with you because I love you. I was going to propose tonight but at dinner, nothing about it came up and then it was over and an opportunity never came, so I couldn’t ask. I’m sorry you thought that! I just didn’t know how to do it.”

He would have said more if Steve hadn’t stopped him with his lips. Steve smiled against his lips and whispered, “Yes. I will marry you.”

After that, they went into their bedroom to do activities that should only be done in the bedroom. 


End file.
